


Nahli come find meeeee plz

by Cambodian_turtle



Category: Nahlihelpservice
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambodian_turtle/pseuds/Cambodian_turtle
Summary: A mediocre story about a teen friendship





	

 The stars seemed to shine brighter tonight illuminating the night sky with a pale white glow. The grass prickling at my sensitive skin. "Aren't you allergic to the fertilizer?" Jon said in his nonchalant voice. He had a way of making everything look and sound laid back.

  "Yeah I'm going to have hives all over my back when I get up." I laughed out, Jon plopped down next to me sprawling his long limbs. He had shoulder length black hair paired with forest green eyes and a long nose. When he smiled it spread from ear to ear showing off red gums and short teeth.

  "Is everything okay? You seem a little off." Jon turned his long face to look at me, pushing up on his boney elbows. His had hung off his neck like it was attached to a lose tread.

  "Of coarse I'm okay." I'm not okay I feel like I'm wondering in a pitch black cave, almost dead.

  "There's not point in postponing this conversation for tomorrow. You're just going to call me at 3am crying for my support." He laid his head on the grass with a shit eating grin plastered on it. " Just tell me now I haven't paid my phone bill for the past three months."

  " I'm unqualified for this walk for life. I'm a cavity to this world Jon." I couldn't keep the words in, they bubbled from the pit of my stomach to the top of my throat. Flowed out of me like a fucking river or some shit.  

  "Come on Jim be more logistic you're the best thing that happened to this shit hole of a world." I stared up at the night sky picking out stars from airplanes. I heard Jon's whole you're so important jimin bit a million times, a failure a million times. He never fails to disappoint if the over used motivational words.

  "I'm unbalanced walking on a tight rope surrounded by fire that's ready to consume me." At night I cant sleep. I wait for the monsters in my head to greet me and maybe one day ill slay them, all of them.

  "Did you steal that from a Rainbow Rowel book? I can take you seriously any more." Jon was smiling like someone had cut the sides of his mouth open, it spread from ear to ear.

  "What do you see when you look at me Jon?" A simple question for a not so simple guy.

  "I see a generic Asian girl. Long black hair, small face, long limbs, short torso . Generic Asian girl. We're both generic in the worst ways possible. A great pair, generic Asian girl and a generic white guy.

  "Jon will you remember me?"

   


End file.
